Concept Art
storyboard and concept art posted by Chris Corum.]] This page contains all of the publicly-released and found images of concept art - including, but not limited to, character designs, backgrounds, props, and reference sheets. These are made to assist the animators in creating an episode of Mixels. Some production art was also created for games, such as the two apps that have been released, and the minigames on Cartoon Network's website. For the LEGO equivalent, see Prototypes. Season 1 Danny Kimanyen Wizmuz-mouthchart-clean.jpg|Mouth reference for Wizwuz. Nollan Obena B01AS04 006 ExtInferniteKingdom Color.jpg|Background design of the Infernite Kingdom from Coconapple. B01AS07 012 ExtCragsterKingdom Color.jpg|Background design of the Cragster Kingdom from Coconapple. B01BS01A 221 ExtElectroidLand Color.jpg|Background design of Electroid Land from Changing a Light Bulb. B01BS02 222 IntElectroidClassroomEFX Color.jpg|Background design of the Electroid Classroom from Changing a Light Bulb. nixels concept test.jpg|Concept design of Nixels. Sc6 pnl5.jpg|Effect design for the Zaptor & Vulk Mix from Pothole. Sc7 pnl 3.jpg|Effect design for the Zaptor & Vulk Mix from Pothole. B05AS03A 1134 ExtFlexerKingdom Color.jpg|Background design of the Flexer Kingdom from the Mixels Main Title. Sc1 pnl 3.jpg|Title design from Fang Gang Log Toss. Mixel mountain nollanobena.jpg|Mixel Mountain scene artwork from Epic Comedy Adventure. Park.jpg|Background design of Mixel Park from Murp Romp. Wiztastics.jpg|Background design of the Magic Tent from Murp Romp. Glurp.jpg|Background design of the Swamplands from the Mixels Main Title. Maria Vitan Mixelland Panorama via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Coconapple. Hot Lava Tub via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Coconapple. River Panorama via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Murp. Murp Fail via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Murp Cragster Land via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Electrorock. Electrock via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Electrorock. Krader Hiding Spot via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Shuff Cookironi via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Electric Shock via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Mixelland via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Wave 1 Fight via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Cookironi. Rockball Stadium 2 via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Rockball Stadium via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Rockball Boom via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Fireboulder via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Volectro Tan via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. BOOM via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Rockball. Cragster Land Main via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Mailman. Whack-a-Mixel via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Mailman. Hamlonga Conveyorbelt via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Hamlogna Conveyorbelt. Happy_Mixel_Mountain_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Background from Epic Comedy Adventure. Gooey_Spike_Tree_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Background from Murp Romp. Murp Chase Scene via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Murp Romp. MV MixelsProps 500.jpg|Props from various episodes of Season 1. Props 2 via Maria Vitan.jpg|Props from various episodes of Season 1. Hilly Hills via Maria Vitan.png|An unused background. Season 2 Nolan Obena Moon+in+Space.jpg|Early design of the Mixel Moon. concept muncho land.jpg|Muncholand concept design. Maria Vitan Special Lighting via Maria Vitan.png|Lighting reference from Tall Tales From Da Moon!. (Note Meltus’s right pincher is incorrectly colored red.) Glowkee_Bat_Shapes_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Character reference from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mix_Sequence_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Mix sequence reference from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Orbitopia via Maria Vitan.png|Background from Houston, We Have a Problem! Beautiful_Mixel_Moon_via_Maria_Vitan.png|Early background of the Mixel Moon. Timothy Barnes Dreamsite.jpg|Background design of Flamzer's dream from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Note the Infernites' prototype designs. Campsite.jpg|Background design of the Infernites' campsite from Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You! Forest Freeze incident.jpg|Background design of the Infernites' campsite during a Forest Freeze from Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You! Orbitopia view.jpg|Background design of Orbitopia from Houston, We Have a Problem! Glowkie song concept art.png|Background design with keyart of the Glowkies Max from Don't Pull the Gravity Plug! Gravity plug.jpg|Background design of the Gravity Plug area from Don't Pull the Gravity Plug! Throne room.jpg|Background design of King Nixel's throne room from Quest for the Mixamajig. Frosticon Land panorama.jpg|Background design of the Frozen Volcanoes from Quest for the Mixamajig. Glorp Corp Land view.jpg|Background design of the Swamplands from Quest for the Mixamajig. Muncho Land overview.jpg|Background design of Muncholand from Quest for the Mixamajig. BLAM effect.jpg|Effect design from Quest for the Mixamajig. Klinkerton view.jpg|Background design of Klinkerton from Quest for the Mixamajig. Klinkerton stuff.png|Background design of an unseen area in Klinkerton. Gear ref.jpg|Effect design of gears in area from previous image. In the hall.jpg|Background design of the Klinkerton Boardroom from Quest for the Mixamajig. The long hall with Gox.jpg|Version of previous background with Gox in image for size reference. Lixer Land with Turg.jpg|Background design of Lixer Land from Quest for the Mixamajig. Turg in tree.jpg|Background design of an unseen area in Lixer Land. MIXOPOLISS.jpg| Early design of Mixopolis. tim barnes updated mixopolis.png|Backround design of Mixopolis from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Musicland (as entitled in original file name).jpg|Background design of an unseen area in Musicland. Mixes restaurant.jpg|Background design of an unseen front view of Mixes. Cafe.jpg|Background design of an unseen building interior in Mixopolis. White Christmas inspiration.jpg|Version of previous background with the image's inspiration for comparison. Opposites attract.jpg|Early design of the Lava Lounge and the Tuxedo Club from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, with Burnard and Lunk as size description. Miranda Dressler Mirandadresslerconcept1.png|Character designs from Moon Madness and Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept2.png|Prop and effect designs from Moon Madness and Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept3.jpg|Updated designs of Nurp-Naut and Rokit. Mirandadresslerconcept4.jpg|Updated design of Flamzer. Mirandadresslerconcept5.jpg|Updated design of Boogly. Mirandadresslerconcept6.jpg|Design of the Glowkies Max. Mirandadresslerconcept7.jpg|Design of the Infernites Max. Mirandadresslerconcept8.jpg|Character designs from Only You Can Prevent Forest Freezes, Only You! Mirandadresslerconcept9.jpg|Character and effect designs from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mirandadresslerconcept16.jpg|Prototype Series 5 character designs. Mirandadresslerconcept15.jpg|Prototype Series 6 character designs. Mirandadresslerconcept14.jpg|Charaacter designs from Moon Madness and Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept13.jpg|Effect design from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mirandadresslerconcept12.jpg|Effect design from Tall Tales From Da Moon! Mirandadresslerconcept11.jpg|Ice jet reference for Krog and Snoof, produced for A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept10.jpg|Bat crowd design from Don't Pull the Gravity Plug! Ultra-Miximum Maxing concept art.jpg|Effect design from Quest for the Mixamajig. Mirandadresslerconcept17.jpg|Designs of King Nixel's Airship and the Jinky & Kamzo Mix. Mirandadresslerconcept18.jpg|Updated design of King Nixel from Quest for the Mixamajig and Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Mirandadresslerconcept19.jpg|Updated designs of the Lixers. Mirandadresslerconcept20.jpg|Designs for the Frosticons, Glorp Corp and Munchos Mix, with Krog, Slusho, and Vaka-Waka as size description. Mirandadresslerconcept21.jpg|Designs for the Mondo Mixes. Mirandadresslerconcept22.jpg|Designs for the Ultra-Miximum Max. Portfolio-10.jpg|Effects design from Mixel Moon Madness to Every Knight Has Its Day, and the same ice jet reference shown earlier. Portfolio-9.jpg|Effects design from Mixel Moon Madness to Every Knight Has Its Day. Portfolio-8.jpg|Several prop designs throughout Season 2. Portfolio-7.jpg|Several vehicle designs from Every Knight Has Its Day. Portfolio-5.jpg|Designs of the Mixeloptors and the Nixel Guard. Portfolio-4.jpg|Character designs from Quest for the Mixamajig to Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. (Note the early designs of the Mixies and Splasho shown above.) Pyrratz turnarounds.png|Turnaround models for Sharx and Skulzy and a size comparison of Lewt to Skulzy from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. School bus model.png|A side view and sketch model of the school bus from Every Knight Has Its Day, with Camillot for size reference. Miranda portfolio update.jpg|A modified version of the Mixeloptor designs sheet, with the comic book design of Brohawk replacing the Nixel Guard. miranda dressler new concept 1.png|Design of the sloth Mixeloptor. miranda dressler new concept 2.png|Updated design of Tiketz. miranda dressler new concept 3.png|A size description of the Pyrratz. (Note the tribe members’ early designs.) Miranda dressler new concept 4.png|A modified sheet with Sharx’s turnaround model shown earlier, alongside a size description of Booger to Sharx. Stephen Lewis Mixels Classroom.png|Early design of the Mixopolis Middle School classroom from Every Knight Has Its Day. Mixels Hallway.png|Unseen Mixopolis Middle School hallway from Every Knight Has Its Day. Hospital Operating Room.png|Early design of the Mixopolis General Hospital interior from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Kids Club.png|Early design of the Kid's Club interior from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Pirate Dock New Angle.png|Early design of the Sea Dawg exterior from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Firestation.png|Early design of the MCFD Station interior. Pirate Dock Downshot.png|Unseen Sea Dawg top view. Ext Hospital.png|Early design of the Mixopolis General Hospital exterior from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. stephen lewis mixels elementary.jpg|Early design of Mixopolis Middle School. (Originally known as Mixels Elementary School) stephen lewis mixels zoo.jpg|Early design of the Mixopolis Zoo entrance from Every Knight Has Its Day. stephen lewis medieval street.jpg|Early design of the Castle. (Originally known as Medivals street.) stephen lewis mixies street.jpg|Early design of Musicland. (Originally known as Mixies street.) Rob Romero 14 Mixels Ext Electricity seq02sc17.jpg|Background design of an unseen area in Mixopolis. 13 Ext Electricity seq02sc17.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 12 Mixels Seq11 Sc33 r1.jpg|Background design of an sub-area in the Mixopolis Zoo from Every Knight Has Its Day. 11 Seq11 Sc33.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 10 Mixels Seq11 Sc28.jpg|Background design of an sub-area in the Mixopolis Zoo from Every Knight Has Its Day. 09 Seq11 Sc28.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 07 Mixels Seq10 Sc17 CU.jpg|Background design of an sub-area in the Mixopolis Zoo from Every Knight Has Its Day. 08 Seq10 Sc17.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 05 Int. School Bus- back.jpg|Early design of a background. 04 Mixels IntBus.jpg|Background design of the unseen interior of the School bus. 03 IntBus ref temp.jpg|Early design of the previous background. 02 Mixels Seq05 Sc04 CU.jpg|Background design of an unseen hallway in Mixopolis Middle School. 01 Seq05 Sc04.jpg|Early design of the previous background. The Wonderful World of Mixels IS THAT A SCHOOL.jpeg|Scenery of an unseen hallway in Mixopolis Middle School being worked on. P A L A D U M 2.jpeg|Updated design of Paladum. Storyboards.png|Storyboards of the early aftermath of the Mixing, So That's How It's Done! video, and the beginning of the Murpball game. More_stuff_about_next_special.png|Storyboards involving Camillot and Mixadel getting dropped off to Mixopolis Middle School, Mixadel having an argument with Globbie, Camillot struggling to choose a seat, and a deleted lunch scene. Who_the_heck_are_those_guys_in_the_BG.png|Early design of Paladum, alongside early Background Mixels shown above. (Some of these are prototype designs of Blip, Shivor, Brohawk, Punkchure, and Squiddo.) HEY ANDY.jpeg|Early design of the Lava Lounge and the Tuxedo Club shown earlier, another early design of Mixopolis, backgrounds for the MCPD Station, the Castle, Musicland and what appears to be the long panorama shot of Mixopolis from Nixel, Nixel, Go Away behind Andy Seenan. Miranda working on medical tribe.jpeg|Miranda Dressler working on the early designs of the Medix Games Online Minigames Designinyourhead9.jpg|Concept work for the Infernites Game. Designinyourhead8.jpg|Concept work for the Electroids Game. Designinyourhead7.jpg|Concept work for the Wiztastics Game. Calling All Mixels VULK AND SHUFF'S PROTOTYPE DESIGNS HIGH QUALITY.jpg|An early version of the title screen. CAM Concept.jpg|A couple of backgrounds and towers. Mixels tribes concept.jpg|Character concept work. Flain cam model closeup.png|Closeup demo of Flain's model. MV Efx 05 500.png|Concept art from the "Meet Volectro" cutscene. Infernites worldmap.png|Infernite Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Cragsters worldmap.png|Cragster Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Electroids worldmap.png|Electroid Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Frosticons worldmap.png|Frosticon Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Fang Gang worldmap.png|Fang Gang Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Flexers worldmap.png|Flexer Land world map made by Kristele Pelland. Rescued Zorch popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Zorch. Rescued Vulk popup.tex.png|An unused rescue popup for Vulk. LOADING SD.tex.png|An unused loading screen. GUI Worlds SD.png|Concept art hidden within a map graphic. Unusedpartofkraw.png|An unused part of Kraw's texture. Glorpcorpcamconcept.jpg|Concept art for the Swamplands. Spikelscamconcept.jpg|Concept art for the Spiky Desert. Wiztasticscamconcept.jpg|Concept art for the Magic Tent. Calling all mixels concept art.jpg|Various props and unused Cubit Defense Towers. Mixels Rush Electroids Max Rush.gif|Electroids Max sprite animation. Orbitons Max Rush.gif|Orbitons Max sprite animation. Infernite Cousins Max Rush.gif|Infernites Max sprite animation. Glowkies Max Rush.gif|Glowkies Max sprite animation. Klinkers Max animation.gif|Klinkers Max sprite animation. B3811775b42f5e09321e2e58e4ef6502.gif|Weldos Max sprite animation. 4b3569144bf6d388cba226f374785097.gif|Major Nixel and Nixels animation, played when you lose a level. 6ab2a3bf954e27ed61c70caeba1a0028.gif|Obstacle animation. E74260a1012ad81cf7d2216d72052e3e.gif|Obstacle animation. D531507a7f66ee703cf24c60e4d9ecee.gif|Obstacle animation. B941b8ef014e2057b8064a0db3cdf23a.gif|Obstacle animation. 4edf5429459fde1b3e97078a20a87a39.gif|Nixelstorm animation. F61ac76d464914f884cc5bd463915598.gif|Power-up animation. A77ad18892cb267055ecabc335bfa995.gif|Power-up animation. 682d62837dc4ac9acb2aad83b3353e6b.gif|Power-up and loading screen animation. Intro Outro.png|Storyboards for the intro and outro. Mixels Websites Chris Corum Chris Corum worked on the show as a creative director, mainly working on the online Flash-based website, during Season 1's run. Designinyourhead1.png|Lunk & Vulk Mix concept art. Designinyourhead2.jpg|Flain storyboard and concept art from Coconapple and Cookironi. Designinyourhead3.jpg|Seismo stills from Coconapple, Electrock, and Mailman. Designinyourhead4.jpg|Electroids Max stills from Electrock and Cookironi. Designinyourhead5.jpg|Zaptor and Electroids Max power concepts from Cookironi. Designinyourhead6.jpg|Zorch storyboards and concept art from various episodes. Miscellaneous 927041 675655122500931 1844026422 n.jpg|In-studio fan art, alongside slightly visible character reference sheets on the side. South by Southwest Sxsfconcept1.png|Art for the first concepts of Mixels (Monsters) Sxsfconcept2.png Sxsfconcept3.png Category:Galleries Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Alternative Designs